


Catalytic Energy

by Crystal



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Adommy, Alternate Universe, M/M, Werewolf, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:46:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3827779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal/pseuds/Crystal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Alternate Universe of course. Chapter 1 of I'm not sure how many.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate Universe of course. Chapter 1 of I'm not sure how many.

The crisp night breeze flowed over the thick dark brown fur as the wolf made a slow walk through the forest. Once loud with crickets, now silent as the predator made his way through the trees. The nearly full moon shone through the trees leaving dollops of light throughout. The wolf scented the air and scanned his surroundings. Not a creature around, but that mattered not, he was not on the hunt.

He moved along close to the edge of the forest that followed a nearby stream. He loved the night, especially in this form. His senses heightened much more then as a human. Sharp, golden eyes caught the slightest movement. Pointed ears flicking at the smallest sound, even those inaudible to humans. His nose gathered scents from nearly a mile away. It was so beautifully free compared to the restraint of humanity. He could be out in the daylight, but he genuinely preferred the night. It was when he felt most alive in either form.

As he moved further upstream he heard a small sound. The wolf stopped, scenting the air again, but still nothing. He wove in and out of the tall pines, the sound getting louder the further he went. He sniffed again, a small huff of annoyance as there was still nothing.

The closer he got he recognized the sound, an acoustic guitar. He stopped a bit bewildered, he should have smelled a human from miles away. His questioning was silenced by the song floating to him again. The sultry, yet sad melody called to him. The wolf in him felt a pang as if the sound were a lonely howl of a lost mate.

The song drew his human side in as well, as if it were a mating call or an aching heart begging to be whole again. He knew the feeling well, it had been haunting him for years. Even as the sound distracted he still did not understand how he sensed nothing. He had to know, the music made him want to know more.

He followed the sound to the edge of the woods. On a large boulder near the edge of the stream sat a small blond who stared out across the water. He took a double take, he blinked as if to wipe his eyes. A strange stirring in his chest, one he hadn't felt before. The feeling was not totally foreign, yet felt different than any emotion.

The wolf stilled, making himself a statue as to not be seen, but just as he did the music stopped abruptly. The blond turned his head in the direction of the wolf. The wolf titled his head in wonder as he watched blue eyes fade into blood red. His ear twitched as he heard a hiss from the boy as fangs lengthened in his mouth. He couldn't help but stare as the boy turned. Entranced by his beautifully pale skin glistening in the moonlight.

That explained it, he couldn't sense or smell the boy because he was a night creature. The wolf hadn't encountered a vampire in years, let alone one as beautiful as this. Adam hoped if he stayed quiet enough, even quieting his thoughts, that the blond would go back to playing the beautiful melody that was already seared onto his very soul.

Thomas scanned the area, he swore he heard something. The wind blew through the leaves leaving dark shadows where the moonlight tread. He took in a breath and hoped to smell something. The wind only carried the scent of clean water from the stream to the woods. A small shrug of his shoulders as the vampire turned back to the calming of the dark waters. His fangs retracted as his eyes returned to normal. He looked down at his guitar as blond locks fell into his face as he played once more.

The human inside the wolf let out a sigh of relief. He wanted to study the boy more. It was more than his song that had drew Adam to him. There was something he just couldn't place. The melody floated to him again, such a lonely call that begged for an answer. It felt incomplete, it needed something. Before Adam could stop it, his wolf answered the call. A low howl that blended beautifully with the vampire's guitar. He thought the blond would stop, that he would be found, but he continued as though he wanted to hear the wolf's cry again. He howled, an answer to a call, the sound giving voice to the need that surrounded them both.

This time the blond turned, but no malice in his eyes, he searched for the wolf. Thomas changed the tone ever so slightly, he tried to use the instrument to mesmerize the animal from where it hid within the trees.

Adam did everything to resist, but it was near impossible. He slowly padded to the edge of the wood. He did his best to keep his thoughts more animal than man, he knew the vampire could easily detect a lycanthrope.

Thomas played as he scanned the woods, he spotted it then, it's eyes glowed in the soft light of the moon. He blinked and stared at the mysterious golden eyes. He'd never seen a wolf with such eyes before. How had he not sensed the wolf before it's lonely howl. There was something about this wolf that intrigued Thomas, so he tried to gently push into the wolf's mind. He continued to play, drawing the animal closer as he inched his way into the wolf's mind.

Inside the wolf, Adam felt the feather light touch of the vampire trying to seep into his thoughts. He closed of his human side immediately, hoping he was quick enough to block the intrusion.

Thomas arched an eyebrow, the wolf's mind was steady, but it seemed strange, differing from other animals he had encountered. He tried to push deeper, his efforts halted, as if a wall blocked his path. He tried again, but no luck, so he slowly backed out of the wolf's mind as it approached.

Relief washed over Adam as the touch of the vampire's mind faded away. Although it left him feeling strangely bereft. Cautiously he moved closer to the blond. He sniffed the air, wondering if any others were near, but it was still only them, no other animal for miles, although he wondered if other vampires were near. They generally stayed out of each others territory unless threatened.

Thomas eyed the wolf, he seemed larger than others he had encountered. His coat a beautiful dark brown that flicked with red in the right slice of moonlight. He was drawn back to those eyes. So golden, intense, almost... human. The further he fell into the uniqueness of those eyes, the slower his playing got. With the wolf's snout inches from his knee, he stopped playing, slowly lying his guitar on the boulder beside him.

Adam's eyes locked with the eerie blue of the vampire's. Even inside the wolf his human emotions were taking over. He was nearly desperate to touch the blond. So small, beautifully fragile, but deadly at the same time. A blend that he was sure easily drew males and females to him. This one was well fed he could tell. Although pale, there was still a faint blush to his skin. That skin that Adam wanted to feel.

Thomas broke his enchantment with the wolf's eyes. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, but it proved difficult as he could not stop his wonder. Something felt different. That he felt this way at all shocked him. It seemed as if it had been hundreds of years since this almost yearning feeling had crept into his old heart. He thought it to be blackened years ago, but was mistaken. So odd that this wolf had sparked it again. Tentatively, Thomas reached out to gauge the wolf's reaction as his hand inched closer.

If Adam could have bit his lip he would have. Inside he begged for the touch. The lightest of fingertips grazed his fur which set off something inside him. The wolf responded with a gentle lean into the touch, while the man beneath was frightened by what a feather light touch of this vampire was doing to his well buried emotions.

As the wolf leaned into his touch, Thomas felt a long since forgotten stirring. It seemed so bizarre to him that a wolf had brought it forth. His mind raced as he tried to comprehend. A mere animal should not produce such thoughts... feelings. He yanked his hand away as if it had been burned.

The wolf whimpered before Adam could stop it. The blond tilted his head at the sound. Nerves got the best of Adam and the wolf darted away, deep into the forest.

"Wait!" Thomas called after the wolf, but it was too late.

Thomas slouched over, as he stared down at his hands. He still felt the soft, yet prickled fur... still felt....

His preternatural speed took Adam so deep into the woods that when he stopped, he shifted. He knew he had clothes stashed nearby. He found them and quickly dressed, all black from shirt to boots. He leaned back against the tree and stared up at the stars, that peeked through the trees. His mind raced as fast as he had moved through the forest. He drug a hand through his hair as he looked back in the direction of the blond.

_'Could he be? But he's not even my kind? Is that even possible? It can't be, can it?'_

Every question that flew through Adam's head were all pointed at the same thing. But why now? Why... A vampire?

Thomas sat on the stone bewildered. This animal, this wolf had brought things from the depths. Thoughts and feelings long since buried. The only time they dare touch the surface are through his guitar. He looked over then, fingers grazed the strings. For once in a long while, Thomas had no idea what to do next.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun made a slow descent into the distant mountain range. Adam inhaled deep, as he took in the air of the coming night. When he woke that late afternoon his thoughts went straight to the encounter from the night before. No matter what he tried he could not shake the image of that beautiful blond by the stream. The melody of the guitar now a constant soundtrack in his mind. He had to see him again, he knew that much. But how?

Adam slowly wandered through the town. It wasn't a huge city like he frequented in the past, but a nice sized city. He enjoyed it much more, especially with the close proximity of the forest and mountain. The streets were slowly clearing out aside from the ones near the local bars, as they started to pick up. 

He headed towards his favorite bar, it was a quieter place than most. They would have their occasional comedy or music nights, but nothing like the clubs he frequented later at night. He stepped into the bar, greeted by the smile of the usual bartender. Adam nodded at him with a smile. Without a word the bartender poured his usual drink, a martini straight up. Adam sat at the bar, his back to the small stage there. It was open mic night so several people were trying their hand at singing, comedy, or instruments. Adam sipped his martini taking up small talk with the bartender.

Thomas stood outside the bar guitar case in hand. He normally hated shit like this, but he liked what he had been working on lately and thought it would be good to test it out. He fed just as the sun fell from the sky and fed well. He didn't want to be tempted by all the fresh blood around him. He wanted his sole focus on the guitar and the music in his mind. Thomas took a deep breath and walked inside. He was relieved to see that it wasn't too full. He set his things next to the stage and walked to the bar. He ordered a glass of red wine, it was the only liquor he could stomach anymore. Thanking the bartender he set off to a small table beside the stage. 

Thomas sat down and surveyed the room over the rim of his wine glass. It seemed like a good mix of people. For some reason his focus was drawn to the man at the end of the bar. His back was turned, but Thomas could tell he was a tall man, a rather large frame, with dark brown hair that seemed reddish with the tilt of his head. Thomas blinked, it was the same color that the wolf's fur had been.

He shook his head at the thought, "Get a grip." He murmured to himself before taking a sip.

It was easier said than done however. That wolf had been prowling his thoughts ever since it disappeared from sight. He couldn't shake the look of those piercing golden eyes, the feeling that shot up from his fingertips when he touched that fur. His thoughts, even his dreams were centered on that wolf. It was almost a feeling of longing that plagued him. He was pulled from his deep thoughts by a tap on the shoulder.

"You're up." The man Thomas assumed was the manager brought him back to the present.

"OK, Thank you." Thomas replied. He took another long sip to refocus his mind on the task at hand.

He grabbed his guitar case and laid it on the stage. Thomas carefully extracted his favorite electric guitar. He cherished this guitar, and original Fender from the 60's, not like the remakes of this generation. It was the one thing that went with him throughout the years.

Once on the stage he hooked it up to the amp that was provided. Thomas strummed a few notes to see if everything sounded good. He motioned to the manager to get his wine glass. The man nodded and handed it to him. Thomas inclined his head in thanks before taking a long drink of courage. He set the glass down beside him as he ran through different melodies in his head. Unable to choose he let his fingers guide the way and began to play. It was a quiet, slowly building melody. A haunting sound of a guitar crying that fell into a rhythm he knew all too well.

Adam stopped mid sentence in his small talk with the bartender. That melody, he knew it. It was the same one that had been playing over and over in his head since last night. He waved off the bartender, not caring that it was rude. He turned in his seat toward the stage. _"It couldn't be..."_ he thought. 

Adam's eyes moved slowly as his brain tried to prepare. A vampire would never be around this many people. He kept trying to dismiss it, but once his eyes met the blond's face there was so denying it. It was him, the one from the forest.

Adam drew in a breath, the moonlight did him little justice. In the bright lights on that stage the blond looked stunning. He beautiful skin accented by the lightest pink from his recent feeding. His gorgeous eyes rimmed with a light line of black. Adam let out the breath he forgotten has was holding as the dark melody played over him. It made him want to sing along, if only there were lyrics... He settled for humming the melody as the blond played. He already knew each note, every movement the melody made. He only tore himself away for a quick moment.

"Who is that?" He asked.

"Not sure, he's good though." The bartender replied.

Adam nodded as he turned back to watch the boy.

Thomas stared down at his guitar, it was not that he needed too, only he never liked looking out at people as he played. For as long as he had been around you would think that anxiety would have long since faded. His eyes slipped closed as he let the melody take over. The wolf appeared to him then, his playing intensified, beckoning the wolf near. A voice slipped into his mind, beautifully humming along. He thought it could be the wolf but that was nearly impossible.... unless...

Adam hummed along completely unaware that his mind wandered into the vampire's. He could feel each note before it left the blond's fingertips and harmonized with it as it floated through the air. _'So beautiful.'_ The thought leaving Adam's mind before he realized it.

_"So beautiful."_ The smooth male voice entered Thomas' mind. He opened his eyes quickly.

It felt as if someone had whispered in his ear, but he was alone on the stage. The voice had a similar tone to the one humming along in his head. A beautiful sound he wanted to hear more of. His eyes slipped closed again as he hoped to hear him again. Disappointment came over him in waves as the voice did not return to his head.

Adam bit his lip, the blond had opened his eyes just after what he said in his own head. He hoped he hadn't been into the vampire's mind. He knew how dangerous that could be. Adam seemed to be safe as there were no touches from the boy.

With an inner sigh, Thomas completed the song. Only then looking up as the crowd applauded. He nodded his thanks.

Adam turned to the bartender, "Get him another glass of wine and let him know I'd like to speak to him." He knew he was courting danger, but he had to learn more about this vampire and why he was so inexplicably drawn to him. "I'll be at this table here." Adam informed the bartender, then headed to a darkened corner table.

He sat down with his drink watching the bar out of the corner of his eye. The bartender motioned to the blond, handed him the drink and pointed to the corner where Adam was sitting.

Thomas smiled at the bartender taking the drink. He didn't know anyone here and was surprised someone had gave him a drink. As he approached, a woody scent drew him closer. A scent, it seemed spiced with heat and chocolate. His body reacted without him waiting too. The scent called to him, to his baser nature, arousing him ever so slightly.

In the dim light he made out the man. A beautifully structured face accented by a reddish brown five o'clock shadow, luscious full lips and piercing blue eyes. His hair, not too long, but just past his shoulders tied loosely in place. Thomas' eyes lingered on his neck, the vein pulsing there. He felt his teeth lengthen but blinked quickly to wave the craving away. It was the man from the bar who caught his eyes earlier.

"Please have a seat," The man spoke and Thomas froze. He knew that voice. It was the one inside his head just moments ago. He hesitated for a split second before sitting down.

"I'm Adam." The man offered his hand and Thomas gently grasped it.

They both stopped the as a current of energy passed between them, their eyes locked. Thomas watched as a hint of greenish gold crept into Adam's eyes. He felt his own body react, feeling the red blaze into his eyes. He blinked forcing it back, internally shaking his head as his thoughts ran out of control. A swirling storm with the wolf's eye as the center.

Adam felt the boy's hand tremble before he started pulling away.

"Thomas." His voice a low reply.

"Pleasure to meet you." Adam reluctantly let the smaller hand slip from his grasp. "That was a beautiful song your were playing. Does it have a name?"

Thomas had the unusual urge to blush, but he shoved it aside. "It doesn't right now. I'm still working one it."

Thomas wasn't sure how he was able to reply. He was on some weird auto pilot as he wrapped his mind around the fact that this man could quite possibly be the wolf that came to him last night. _'How had he not sensed this lycanthrope? What was so different about him? Why do I have the overwhelming urge to touch him again? How is his voice spreading warmth into places long since dulled and blackened?'_

Unanswered questions clouded his judgment. He had to find out why. He had to, wanted to know this Adam.

"I would love to try to put some lyrics to it. When I heard it, I had the urge to sing along if only the right words would flow into my head."

"Oh, you're a singer?" Thomas inquired, "Or just a writer?"

"I've dabbled in both over the years."

"That's cool." Thomas wasn't sure how he was maintaining the conversation. Nor was he sure how to approach the subject of him being that lycanthrope. If he was, he had to know Thomas was a vampire. Although he might not. By the time the wolf approached his fangs retracted and his eyes returned to normal. He dare not push into Adam's mind in fear or revealing his own nature.

Adam just smiled watching him. Thomas seemed to be puzzled, but trying not to let on that he was. Adam shifted in his seat, his leg brushed against Thomas'. He lingered, gauging the blond's reaction. He didn't pull away, yet it seemed subconsciously, he moved closer. Adam sighed internally, he wanted to stay connected to him, even in the smallest way. He could not scent him, so the feel of any part of him was the only way to keep him within grasp.

Adam's leg felt so warm against him. Thomas only felt that warm right after he fed, or the few times he had sex. He had the overwhelming urge to surround himself in that warmth... in Adam. Shocked by his own thoughts he pulled away from the touch.

"I..." he stammered, "I should be going." Thomas pushed his chair back, he had to go right now. This was too much, and definitely not the right person. "Thank you for your kind words." He turned for the stage but before he blinked Adam had him pressed to the wall in the dark corner.

The rich, woody scent engulfed Thomas and he inhaled deeply even as his flight mechanism was kicking in. His eyes reddened, fangs elongated as he grew tense. Adam's breath warm at his ear, neck vein pulsing in clear sight.

"Must you leave me now?" The words a husky breath that melted Thomas away from fighting and into another realm. His fangs, ever present, but now with a need, a want, to taste him.

"Please....I...I must go..." Thomas' voice small, yet aching for something. He shoved at the wall of Adam's chest, stifling a moan as he felt the thick muscle. Thomas tried to wiggle free again only to feel Adam's large leg brush between his legs, pinning him tighter.

"Please..." The word a whisper from Thomas' lips, his body betraying him as it slowly grew hard against Adam's thick thigh.

Adam's pulse was racing a mile a minute. He groaned against the small blond's neck as he felt him grow hard. His own cock responded, straining against the tight pants. Internally he was at war, his wolf rising as it sensed it's mate. The animal roaring with need in his head. His human side trying desperately to resist. It was too soon, as much as wolf and man needed this he had to stop. He didn't want to force Thomas into anything. He may fall and never return and that could be the very death of him.

Adam pulled back to look at Thomas. His pleading eyes were tinged in red as he fought his own internal struggle.

Thomas bit his lip as he stared up at Adam. He yearned to feel those full lips against his. He looked away quickly to resist the urge to take what he so terribly wanted. The fire between them was crackling in the air. Thomas felt the unseen smoke was choking him. He had to get away.

Uncaring of who saw, Thomas used his preternatural speed to escape. He grabbed his things and was gone before Adam could even blink. Adam's wolf growled in frustration, angry with the man that let his mate escape their grasp.

"We will find him again." Adam tried to soothe the angry wolf.

He straightened himself up and made his way out of the bar. He looked around him before he darted off toward the forest. Once safely within the trees Adam shifted. He stretched in his wolf form before running off toward the stream where he had first found the vampire.

Adam reached the stream and leapt up to the top of the rock where the blond had sat. He looked up to the sky, the moon bright, framed by a few wispy gray clouds. He stared at the moon as the sound started deep within his soul and poured from his mouth. A lone howl, a call, like that of a siren hoping to lure it's mate back to him.

Thomas stopped dead as the howl of the wolf burrowed deep into his soul. He slumped back against a tree and sank to the forest floor. Knees against his chest as he tried to hold himself back from answering that call. He couldn't understand why the need was so strong. His heart ached like he hadn't felt in centuries. 

Somehow, with barely a conversation between them, this man, this lycanthrope had attached to him. It was as if he was the one. The only one who could lead him out of the lonely darkness. His light, his soul, Adam.


	3. Chapter 3

The midday sun warmed his the thick brown fur as the wolf lay asleep across the boulder near the stream. Adam slept, he couldn't bring himself to leave last night. Thomas was here, here at the spot Adam had first seen him, first heard that melody that played through his mind every minute of every day. He could feel him here, that's why he slept here in stead of heading home alone, without his mate, without his Thomas. He stirred slightly dreaming of that moment. A contented sound coming from the wolf at those images in his mind.

As the sun fell from the sky the wolf woke. He gained his feet with a long languid stretch. Adam often slept in this form, the wolf's heightened senses making it easier to detect threats.

He hopped down from the rock and slunk into the woods. He followed the stream deep into the forest toward the nearby mountains. He knew the trail well, he took it several times before. He weaved his way to a small secluded valley between the mountains. Within it he found his favorite place. Steam rose as he approached the shimmering pool. It was a small hot spring that he was sure no human was aware of. As he approached he shifted, gaining human feet.

Adam stretched with a long groan, the hot water calling him. He tested the water with his toe. It was the perfect temperature this evening. Some days it was almost too hot, but once night fell the temperature always seemed to drop to just the right point.

He slipped into the pool finding the nature made stone seat that let him soak up to his shoulders. Adam sighed, eyes slipped closed as the water lapped against him. He relaxed into the soothing heat as his mind wandered back to the bar the night before. Adam moaned softly as he relived the feel of Thomas' small frame against him. He always favored a lover that was smaller than him. Something so hot about the difference in size. He was naturally a nurturer as well so he loved holding a smaller person in his arms when they needed soothing.

He wished that vampire's would give off a scent. Even in such close proximity there was nothing. With heightened senses he enjoyed the smell, the taste of his lover's even more than a normal human could. Adam wondered if vampire's skin gave off a scent during sex. A light smirk curved his full lips. He was going to find that one out one way or another.

His meandering thoughts brought him back to that darkened corner of the bar, but this time the fantasy took over the reality.

_Adam pinned Thomas against the wall, his thigh pressed between Thomas' legs. Thomas shamelessly ground himself against the thick muscle._

Adam's hand slipped under the warm water, his cock stirred at the image in his mind.

_Thomas' voice was breathy against his neck, "Please..."_

_Adam moaned softly as his lips attacked Thomas' begging mouth._

Adam shifted in the hot spring, sliding up onto another rock so the water lapped at his thighs. He opened his eyes for only a moment to take in the night sky. As if the fantasy wasn't sexy enough, it was so erotic to be out in nature indulging yourself. One by one Adam's thick fingers surrounded the hardened shaft. Each smooth stroke sent him deeper into fantasy.

_Adam broke the kiss and grabbed Thomas by the hand, dragging him out back to the alleyway. The only light flickered above the door they just exited. Adam shoved the small blond against the wall, attacking his lips as hand made quick work of Thomas' pants. He pushed inside, his large hand engulfing Thomas' cock. He stroked roughly, and Thomas quivered against him. Thomas' hands slid under Adam's shirt, sharp nails raking down Adam's back, sure to leave lines of red. Adam left Thomas' bruised lips and attacked his neck, small licks and sucks that made Thomas' knees buckle. Thomas' eyes opened ever so slightly as he heard the pulsing blood in the taught vein in Adam's neck. His eyes widened as the red seeped into them. Fangs lengthened as the hunger to bind them this way grew strong. Teeth grazed and Adam's body shivered. Before they could find their mark Adam pulled away, turning Thomas face first into the wall in the blink of an eye._

Adam groaned as his tight fist moved up and down his now throbbing cock. He worked his palm up over the tip, gathered the moisture there and worked his way back down again.

Thomas wandered through the woods trying to remember where the hot spring was he had stumbled upon a few weeks back. He knew he had to be close. It was a little valley between the mountains. He walked a little further, but quickly stilled as he heard a sound nearby. He moved up to the edge of the trees and heard it again. This time louder and more recognizable, a deep, long moan. Thomas bit his lip as he peered around the tree, his jaw dropped at the sight.

It was Adam pleasuring himself in the hot spring. Thomas' cock twitched to life as his eyes traveled. Adam's eyes closed, head tossed back, beads of sweat trickling down his chest and stomach. His hand wrapped around his impressive cock. Thomas blinked as he thought his eyes played a trick.

"Fuck..." Thomas murmured, as he held the tree for support. Adam was so fucking beautiful this way. So immersed in pleasure in the most untamed way. 

Adam growled softly as his wolf joined him in the fantasy of taking their mate.

_Adam shoved Thomas' pants down, grinding against the blond's ass. He growled against Thomas' neck and felt a shudder coarse through his small body. Adam pushed the blond's legs apart as far as the pants at his ankles would allow, pressing tighter against him. Adam's hard cock slid against Thomas' ass over and over . Adam growled at his neck, teeth grazing, once, twice. "Mine..." The guttural sound barely audible as his teeth sunk in. Thomas trembled as the pain quickly turned to unbelievable pleasure, so much that without a touch his come spilled against the wall. A bite from another was always a huge pleasure for a vampire, but nothing like Adam's. He felt the warm liquid against his ass, he was barely aware that Adam had come just after he did._

"Fuck..." The sound from Adam so low and gravely Thomas barely heard it, but his entire body shuddered at the tone. His eyes unblinking as he watched Adam fall back against the grass, literally fucking the tight fist of his hand. Another long groan and Adam was coming all over his chest and stomach. Thomas' cock ached, the blood pounding in his veins. He wanted desperately to come while lapping the white gold from Adam's body. 

Thomas barely understood why the need was so strong. It took everything in him to not be over there in a heartbeat doing exactly that. He tried to push it off as not having sex for nearly a month. It had to be that, it's the only reason for his beyond demanding arousal. One thing he knew for sure, is he had to go, and had to go now, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from the sated man beautifully bathed in moonlight.

His cock had other demands that need to be met here and now. As quickly and quietly as possibly he unzipped his pants and slid them down just enough. The tip of is cock was leaking profusely as his hand closed around it. His entire body trembled as he took the first torturous stroke. Thomas' eyes locked on the man splayed before him. Adam stirred slightly, dragging his fingertips through the mess he had made. Thomas bit his lip as he watched him lift a finger to his mouth. Such a simple, yet dirty act that made Thomas groan. His rhythm accelerated as Adam sucked his own come from his finger. His mind went from wanting to taste it, to having those lush full lips around his own cock. Thomas bit his lip to stifle the threatening moan. He teetered on the brink, surprised that he hadn't shot the minute he touched it. He leaned back against the tree, head falling back, but just enough to still watch Adam through half lidded eyes. 

Adam slid the finger from his mouth, letting it linger on his bottom lip before pulling it away. "Thomas..." The name a breathy moan from his lips.

That one sound, his name from Adam's lips shattered him, sending him spiraling into orgasm. His earlier notion of quiet gone, as the groan tore from Thomas' lips as he spurted over and over. His release making his whole body shake. 

Adam sat up, his fine tuned ears easily picking up the sound through the usual noise of the night. He turned facing the direction that the groan came from. He scented the air, but came up with nothing. Could it be...

Thomas panted, grateful he had the tree for support. As he came back down from the natural high his breath caught, eyes flew open. He realized how loudly had had come, and that with Adam's lycanthrope hearing he would have easily detected him. He bit his lip hard as he peered around the tree in front of him. Adam was looking exactly in his direction. He prayed Adam would not pursue the sound.

Adam had to know, he could not let him escape this time. He stepped up out of the spring going to his stash of clothes under a nearby rock. He changed quickly, uncaring that his body was still wet, and made his way in the direction of the sound. This was yet another time he wished vampire's had a scent, so he could easily track him.

Thomas peaked around again, and saw Adam heading for him. He silently cursed to himself as he hastily pulled his pants up in spite of the mess he just made. He looked around, quickly plotting his course. He darted off toward the mountain in hopes that he would lose Adam in the thick underbrush there.

Adam looked everywhere where he thought he heard the sound, but there was nothing. He stopped near a tree to investigate it further. His sharp night vision caught the trace of a footstep in the muddied leaves. He looked up, following this invisible trail toward the mountain. Inside, his wolf growled demanding to hunt down their mate. Adam gave into that demand, shifted, and set out at his fastest pace toward the mountain.


	4. Chapter 4

Thomas weaved in and out of the trees hoping to make a path that would throw Adam off his trail. He couldn't afford to get caught by Adam. He really had no idea what he would do if he was. The urge to be around him was growing stronger every time they crossed paths. He reached the edge of the mountains, satisfied that if Adam could track him the paths he left they would lead him far away from where Thomas kept his dwelling.

Thomas turned back then, closer to the edge of town. The house he had chosen was deeply embedded in the woods, but near the edge of the town. It had a large, beautifully decorated basement where Thomas spent most of his time. The walls and shelves filled with little pieces of his travels over the centuries. These things he knew he cherished, but over the years were slowly losing their meaning as his own emotions started to fade. It wasn't until recently, until Adam, that he started to remember, to feel why they had meant so much to him again.

Once inside the house, Thomas slumped down into the large black leather chair. He ran a hand through his hair as the imagery from minutes ago ran through his head. He couldn't get Adam out of his head, and that frightened him. There was a dull ache that he had tried to ignore. That ache was almost a sadness that only seemed to retreat when Adam was near. Thomas let out a frustrated sigh, why after all these years, why now? As much as he wanted to deny it, he needed this man, this lycanthrope. It confused him that the one he was to be bound to forever was a lycanthrope, more than the fact he was male. He had always had a taste for men and women alike, but had always thought his one true mate would be a female of his kind. 

Before his thoughts got the best of him, he got up and grabbed his guitar. It seemed these days to be the only thing that soothed him. He sat back down and started to play. As his eyes shut, a new melody came to him. A slow, dark song, a call to his mate. The guitar sounded like a scream in the silence. A cry to the one he ached for. His fingertips telling the story being pulled from his soul.

Adam's paced slowed as he neared the mountain. He tried desperately to follow the tracks he saw, but they led him in circles. Thomas was a tricky one if he did not want to be found. Each path he tried led him seemingly back to the beginning. The wolf growled in frustration. He hated the fact he could not scent him. They next time he saw him, he knew what he had to do. He must get Thomas to take his blood, even the smallest amount. It was the only way possible to track Thomas down. Every minute without his mate, he would turn further to darkness. Further away from the world, he did not want that now. Now that he had glimpsed what it was like to feel again, to see the world through a new set of eyes. His soul ached for the connection. He needed it, needed him to complete his heart. Thomas was the only one who could keep his soul from that terrible darkness he had lost many friends to long ago. 

Adam circled back toward the town as disappointment crept in. He did not want to stop looking, but it was clear that he would not find him this night. He made his way through the woods to where his cabin lay. Located near the small stream, but nestled deep in the tall trees which perfectly camouflaged it from sight. As he reached the water's edge near his cabin, he sat for a moment. He looked up to the bright pale moon hidden slightly by the wispy gray clouds. He sent wishes out to that great universe above, hoping they would be answered. It started deep, that lonely howl. A low sound that slowly burst forth as the desperation, and frustration of the wolf flowed through it's sad melodic tone. He called again and again to that shadowy moon, as he prayed for the response he needed.


End file.
